Cooking Cooking
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [KaiSoo] Memasak, satu kata yang sangat Kai benci dalam hidupnya. Namun karena suatu hal, ia terpaksa melakukan 'satu kata' yang ia benci tersebut. [Shounen-ai,] [EXO Kai D.O]


**COOKING COOKING**

**By : ****99Eighttwo**

**Main Cast & Main Pairing****:**** Kai – Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)**

**WARNING ! : Boys' Love****, ****Shounen-Ai, Slash, Typo(s)****, OOC**

**Length :**** Vignette**

**Genre : ****Romance, Little bit of Humor**

**Rated : T**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO Members & SM Artist are NOT MINE, but the stories is MINE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Memasak, satu kata yang sangat Kai benci dalam hidupnya. Namun karena suatu hal, ia terpaksa melakukan 'satu kata' yang ia benci tersebut._

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasak,

Mungkin yang ada di pikiran kalian adalah 'sesuatu' yang berhubungan dengan dapur dan peralatannya, bukan?

Yahh.. memang memasak bukanlah kata yang asing bagi telinga kita.

Atau bahkan kita pernah melakukan hal itu.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, 'memasak' adalah satu kata yang sangat dan paling Kai benci selama hidupnya. Ayolah.. Kai memang seorang _entertainer_, tapi manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, bukan?

Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui, setiap manusia pasti mempunyai alasan untuk membenci sesuatu. Karena Kai juga termasuk golongan manusia, maka ia mempunyai alasan untuk membenci memasak. Hanya saja, kita tidak akan membicarakannya saat ini.. karena hal tersebut merupakan 'aib' dari seseorang bernama lengkap Kim Jong In.

Sekalipun Kai membenci memasak, jangan kira ia tak pernah melangkahkan kakinya pada dapur _dorm_. Ia pernah melakukannya, tapi hanya SATU LANGKAH dari pintu. Setelah itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan kawasan yang menurutnya sangat tidak cocok dengan telapak kakinya. Seolah telapak kakinya itu alergi dengan debu dapur. Dan mungkin hal tersebut perlu dicatat pada _diary_ penggemar fanatik Kai. Karena pada kenyataannya, tak ada seorangpun penggemar Kai yang mengetahui hal itu. Hanya para _member_ satu grupnya dan manajernya, serta yang menulis FF ini.

Oke, mari kita lupakan sejenak tentang '_Little Note About Kai_' perihal telapak kakinya yang —menurutnya— berharga itu. Karena kita berada disini bukan untuk membahasnya.

Namun ada satu fakta lagi yang membuat Kai sangat ingin menelan bulat-bulat fakta yang satu ini, lalu enzim dalam perutnya akan menghncurkan fakta itu. Menurutnya, seharusnya fakta ini tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada. Tapi mungkin takdir berkehendak lain dan membuatnya mencoba bertahan dari cobaan akan fakta ini.

Dan fakta itu adalah...

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan nama lahir Do Kyung Soo dan dengan nama panggung D.O yang juga merupakan mantan _roommate_-nya itu adalah PENGGEMAR MEMASAK!

Perlu digaris bawahi dan di-_bold_, **PENGGEMAR MEMASAK! **

Kai akui bahwa dirinya memang menyukai pemuda bermata bulat yang _hobby_-nya memasak itu. Tapi, satu kegemaran pemuda yang kerap disapa Kyungsoo oleh beberapa _member_ yang lain itu membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

Ralat! Sedikit ragu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berada di dapur.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi adalah...

Saat para _member_ —termasuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo— _free job_, maka Kyungsoo akan lebih menyukai memasak di waktu luang dibanding dengan _member_ lainnya yang akan memilih berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar _dorm_.

Seringkali Kai tertangkap basah oleh _maknae_ EXO dengan kulit albino itu tengah mengamati dua sejoli yang sedang memasak bersama dari balik pintu dapur, yang tak lain adalah sang _leader_ Suho dan Kyungsoo. _Plus_.. _maknae_ —sialan menurutnya— itu akan mengejeknya bahwa dirinya cemburu pada Suho. Jangan pernah menebak bahwa ejekan itu hanya berlaku beberapa menit. Karena sesungguhnya, ejekan itu akan berakhir jika menjelang tengah malam dan sang _maknae_ akan tertidur pulas— atau mungkin jika kekasih —sebenarnya— Sehun akan memperingatkan _maknae_ _childish_ itu untuk tidak mengulangi tindakannya. Jujur, hal itu cukup membuat Kai iri karena _maknae_ menyebalkan itu sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan kekasih daripada dirinya yang entah harus menunggu berapa lama lagi. Apalagi ternyata kekasih Sehun adalah Luhan yang notabene-nya satu grup dengannya dan juga Sehun.

Dan itu menjadi penghalang Kai untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Ingat! Kai hanya sekali melangkahkan kakinya pada dapur lantai. Dan setelah itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan pernah lagi melakukan hal itu, kecuali disaat-saat darurat.

Tapi, bukan seorang Kai namanya jika tak punya cara ampuh yang bisa dipastikan sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan sembilan persen berhasil.

Selama kurang lebih seminggu, Kai selalu berdoa sebelum tidur agar cara itu —menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya— memang benar-benar ampuh. Yahh.. sekalipun ia sering tersenyum-senyum kecil karena ia terlalu PEDE dan terlalu yakin bahwa caranya berhasil.

Di waktu-waktu luang, seperti dibelakang panggung setelah atau sebelum _perform_, Kai akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. _Well_.. walaupun hanya dengan perilaku kecil seperti memberi Kyungsoo semangat atau mengajak pemuda bermarga Do itu ber-_selca_-ria. Dan jujur saja Kai sedikit malu saat pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan pasangan _Happy Virus_ itu mengejeknya setelah ia mengambil _selca_ dengan Kyungsoo— dan hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Dan seperti yang diprediksi sebelumnya, rencanya itu berhasil.

Sebulan yang lalu tepatnya sore hari, saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi sendiri ke _minimarket_ terdekat —yang bisa ditempuh hanya dengan jalan kaki— Kai menawari bantuan berupa 'menemani Kyungsoo' dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo serta ucapan terima kasih.

Lalu mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang saling terkait, dan Kyungsoo-pun tak keberatan jika jari-jari mungilnya itu digenggam erat oleh Kai.

Hhhh.. sebenarnya Kai sangat bosan saat dirinya membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan serta beberapa jenis buah-buahan dan dirinya harus mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi saat di _minimarket_. Jangan lupakan pada teriakan histeris para _fans_ yang melihat dirinya serta Kyungsoo itu. Tapi demi rencananya, ia rela melakukan hal yang —menurutnya— hampir membunuh tulang tangannya itu karena barang-barang yang dibeli Kyungsoo itu terlalu banyak dan hanya bermodalkan sebuah keranjang.

Sekitar sejam berlalu, merekapun berlalu menuju kasir dan menunggu giliran mereka. Dan saat-saat seperti itu sangat dimanfaatkan Kai untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Pemuda ber-_abs_- itu berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memainkan jemarinya. Dan keadaan mata Kyungsoo yang memang dari lahir lebar itu bertambah lebar seiring dengan tangan Kai yang menuntun punggung tangannya dan menciumnya lembut. Perlu diingatkan, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan _blitz_ kamera mengiringi aksi Kai —yang membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat— itu.

Bukankah sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa rencanya berhasil? Dan hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Seorang Kim Jong In melamar Do Kyung Soo menjadi kekasihnya DI DEPAN UMUM, dan tak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Kai-pun merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi …

Entah bagaimana bisa kesepuluh _member_ lainnya kini sudah berdiri disamping etalase kasir sembari tersenyum jahil. Dan detik berikutnya, ucapan-ucapan yang Kai anggap '_lebay_' itu terlontar dari bibir member lainnya, seperti,

Baekhyun yang memang dilahirkan '_lebay_' : "Auw.. diriku terkena diabetes!"

Atau Luhan yang merengek pada Sehun : "Sehuna, kenapa kau tak seromantis Kai?" (yang membuat Kai berteriak dalam hati karena akhirnya bisa mengalahkan si '_cadel_' itu.)

Mungkin juga si Tao : "Uhh… pemandangan yang sangat langka!" (dan Tao langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret ekspresi Kai yang sedang bengong.)

Atau Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melancarkan aksi _rapp_—tidak jelas—nya bersama Kris.

Dan Chen yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba —atau mungkin disengaja— jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Xiumin.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan Kai dan terkekeh kecil. Dan tentunya tidak salah lagi bahwa Kai pasti mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya malas karena kedelapan _hyung_-nya itu dan satu orang yang lebih muda darinya (_read_ : Sehun) tengah menyaksikan pemandangan (yang Kai akui memang langka) dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Satu hal yang Kai sudah sadari sedari tadi. Jutaan pasang mata menyaksikan kejadian dirinya itu. Yahh.. tapi karena yang beradegan adalah seorang Kai dan demi Kyungsoo, maka dirinya tak keberatan akan hal itu. Toh.. ia memakluminya karena dirinya seorang _entertainer_ dan akhirnya ia bisa menjabat sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo.

Setelah kejadian langka itu, para _member_ akan memberi waktu luang bagi pasangan KaiSoo untuk ber-_lovey dovey_-ria. Semacam —pura-pura— menyibukkan diri saat melihat KaiSoo tengah menonton TV bersama dengan sebuah tautan jemari— dan _member_ tak menghiraukan pasangan itu, padahal ingin sekali mereka mengabadikan peristiwa itu.

Oke, mungkin kalian bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan beberapa pasangan jahil. Seperti ChanBaek yang diam-diam bersembunyi dibalik sofa lalu menyalakan ponsel mereka dan merekam kejadian itu dengan format video dan sesekali terkikik geli. Atau HunHan yang menirukan adegan romantis 'Kai melamar Kyungsoo' di kamar mereka diiringi dengan lantunan lagu SHINee - Romantic.

Tapi, peristiwa manis-manis pasangan KaiSoo itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sehari yang lalu, Kai diharuskan ber-adegan 'mencium' pipi seorang gadis —yang diketahui dari SM CNC— yang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam drama terbaru EXO (Wolf).

Masalahnya bukan karena Kai yang —menurut Oh Sehun— tidak terlalu pandai ber-akting. Melainkan adegan 'mencium seorang gadis' itu dilakukan TEPAT SEBULAN setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ulangi, TEPAT SEBULAN!

Dan hal itu membuat Kai harus menimpa hukuman terberat dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ia merasa lebih baik dihukum dengan mengelilingi seratus kali gedung SM Entertaiment daripada harus menerima hukuman itu. Kalian tahu.. Kai berkali-kali memasang _aegyo_-nya (meski ia paling anti dengan hal itu) dan memohon dengan wajah dan suara memelas mungkin agar hukuman itu dibatalkan dan ia menjalani hukuman yang lain.

Tapi apalah daya.. yang memberikan hukuman itu adalah seorang Do Kyung Soo yang '_ngambek_' —atau bisa dibilang cemburu— karena baru saja sebulan bermesra-mesra tapi Kyungsoo sendiri harus disuguhi sebuah kenyataan yang cukup menyakitkan baginya, 'Kekasihnya mencium seorang gadis!'. Perlu kalian catat bahwa hukuman yang Kai anggap berat adalah, "MEMBUATKAN KYUNGSOO SEPIRING MIE GORENG!".

Mungkin diantara kalian akan menganggap membuat mie goreng adalah hal sepele. Tapi bagi seorang Kai tidak! Karena dirinya sangat membenci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan memasak.

Bukannya Kyungsoo egois, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika sekali-sekali dirinya menghukum kekasihnya itu? Seringkali Kai mencuri-curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menciumi leher putih milik Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat kegelian. Yahh.. meskipun harus Kyungsoo akui bahwa dirinya cukup menikmati itu. Tapi itu terlalu .. err... vulgar!

Dan sekarang, di sebuah _dorm_ yang cukup sepi mengingat beberapa _member_ lainnya sedang terlelap dalam tidur siangnya karena terlalu lelah untuk sekedar melakukan aktivitas kecil dalam _dorm_ mereka, seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dapur sambil sesekali meremas ujung celemek belang-belang yang ia kenakan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Oke, langsung ke topik saja.

Seorang pemuda bernama Kai tengah menimbang-nimbang dirinya untuk memasuki area berbahaya —menurutnya— itu atau tidak. _Well_.. mungkin lebih dari separuh hati kecilnya akan berkata 'ya' karena dirinya sudah terlanjur tidak menolak hukuman itu. Sekalipun menolak saat ini tak ada gunanya juga, bukan? Lagipula Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mudah menarik perkataannya.

Mungkin diperkirakan Kai berdiri seperti itu lebih dari 36 menit. Jika Kai tak membenci sesuatu yang bernama 'memasak', pasti dirinya akan memasuki area itu dan segera melancarkan aksinya.

Tapi, bukankah sudah diberitahu bahwa Kai itu terlalu membenci memasak? Dan yang dirinya sendiri heran, mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang sangat-sangat menyukai memasak padahal dirinya sangat membenci itu?

Oh.. atau mungkin itu karma, pembalasannya sekitar setahun yang lalu. Sekitar saat EXO masih sukses-suksesnya dengan _single_ 'History' dan album 'MAMA'.

Saat itu, para member EXO yang dengan lancarnya naik daun bersama jutaan kelopak bunga berkat suksesnya _mini album_ pertama mereka tengah berbincang-bincang di salah satu ruangan gedung SM Entertaiment dan lengkap dengan pakaian dalam MV 'History' mereka.

Sebenarnya saat itu Kai tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan para _hyung_-nya karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya yang entah apa yang ia lihat dalam layar ponselnya. Tapi karena ia sendiri merasa bosan dengan ponselnya yang itu-itu saja dan tidak ada yang berubah, jadilah dirinya yang memutuskan untuk mendengar dengan seksama.

Baru saja Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kesebelas _member_ lainnya, dirinya yang —menurutnya— seksi dan tampan itu tengah ditatap tajam setajam silet oleh para _member_ lainnya. Jujur saja ia sendiri hanya bisa meng-ekspresi-kan wajahnya dengan wajah bingung.

Dua detik berikutnya sebuah suara membuat Kai mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku harap karma-mu akan segera datang, Kkamjong!"

Entah karena saat itu otak Kai yang memang sedang terlalu encer atau karena seorang penyihir berhati mulia memberi cahaya pada otaknya yang gelap gulita itu, dalam sekejap Kai mengerti apa yang mereka bcarakan saat Kyungsoo berucap dengan tatapan tajam. Kai bahkan bergidik ngeri melihat mata Kyungsoo yang besar dari lahir dan saat itu menatapnya seolah mata itu ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

Yahh.. sebaiknya lupakan saja soal rasa penasaran kalian terhadap apa yang dilakukan Kai sebelum-sebelumnya hingga ia mendapat kalimat tajam dari Kyungsoo, karena itu adalah 'aib' Kai.

Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali pada saat ini, saat dimana Kai berdiri di ambang pintu dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari kedua pelipisnya.

Kai sadari dirinya terlalu hiperbolis, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa seolah tengah berdiri di ambang pintu neraka padahal ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai terlonjak kaget dan merasa punggungnya didorong oleh dua telapak tangan yang mungil dan hal itu sukses membuatnya sedikit masuk dalam dapur.

Dan tepat dibelakang Kai, seorang Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan mungilnya dan bersandar pada salah satu sisi pintu.

_Well_.. sepertinya Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada pemuda dengan julukan '_Little Deer_' itu. Dan juga berterima kasih pada otak Luhan yang membuat Luhan menyuruh dirinya untuk memberi hukuman pada Kai, yang memang Kyungsoo akui jika saja dirinya yang menerima hukuman itu, maka dirinya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu kenapa Kai membenci memasak sampai seperti itu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Entah penglihatan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba rusak atau rabun, ia merasa Kai berjalan menuju tempat dimana kompor diletakkan. Meletakkan sebuah panci diatas kompor dan mengisi panci itu dengan air lalu menyalakan kompornya. Setelahnya, Kai mulai membuka bungkus mie dan menuangkan mie itu ke dalam air yang mulai mendidih dalam panci.

Dan sepertinya, kali ini Kyungsoo harus berteriak 'SUPER SEKALI !'.

Di sela-sela menunggu mie-nya benar-benar matang, Kyungsoo melihat pemuda bernama Kai itu memotong-motong sayur-sayur hijau yang Kyungsoo bahkan lupa namanya karena dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan kegiatan Kai di depan kedua bola matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kai meniriskan mie itu dan mulai memasak telur dadar. Kemudian menyajikan mie dan telur dadar itu pada sebuah piring yang selanjutnya ia hiasi dengan beberapa _garnish_.

Sekarang ini Kyungsoo bahkan lebih terkejut saat Kai menyodorkan mie goreng itu tepat di depan matanya dan indera penciuman Kyungsoo mulai menghirup aroma sedap dari mie goreng itu.

Dan yahh.. sepertinya Kyungsoo harus melontarkan kata 'SUPER SEKALI' sebanyak ratusan kali.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Kau puas?"

Dibalik piring yang disodorkan Kai tepat di depan wajahnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai tersenyum menyeringai di sana, dengan ujung bibir kiri Kai yang ditarik ke atas. Oke, kali ini Kyungsoo kalah. Dan saran Luhan tidak cukup membuatnya tersenyum menang.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kai menarik piring yang berisikan mie itu dan meletakkannya pada meja dapur terdekat.

Mungkin, kali ini mata Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak buram karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas aura _pervert_ memancar di sekitar tubuh Kai, membuatnya membalikkan badan guna menghindari hal itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya bersama Sehun dan Luhan lalu melindungi dirinya dengan menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut lalu berpura-pura tertidur.

Namun belum sempat itu terjadi, tangan kekar Kai sudah lebih dulu menyambar tangannya dan langsung mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengan Kai yang mengunci pergerakannya yang bersandar pada pintu dapur. Dirasakannya saat ini Kai tengah menatapnya tajam dengan senyum menyeringai. Oh Tuhan.. sejujurnya Kyungsoo benci saat Kai tersenyum seperti itu. Dan Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya erat, berharap ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatian Kai hingga Kai tak akan melakukan hal aneh padanya saat ini.

"Kris-_gege_.. mataku hampir tak polos lagi!"

Dan Kyungsoo sangat berterima kasih pada Tao yang tiba-tiba berteriak tak jelas dengan keadaan kedua mata pandanya yang mengantuk lalu berlalu menuju tempat yang Kyungsoo perkirakan adalah kamar dari Kris, Lay, dan manajer mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

END

SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PADA SEMUANYA YANG BERNIAT MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC INI^^

Oke, saya akui fanfic bergenre seperti ini memang pasaran. Tapi sejelek-jeleknya dan sekurang-kurangnya fanfic ini, saya harap semuanya yang membaca mampu menyempatkan diri untuk me-review, karena saya butuh saran dan kritik yang akan membantu saya untuk berusaha menjadi lebih baik.

TERIMA KASIH ^^


End file.
